community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Library
The Greendale library is the learning resource center for the campus. It provides access to information not just from books but also from a wide range of formats including videos, tapes, computers, and other media. It also has several study rooms available to the student body to hold study sessions or any other type of group meeting or informal get-together. It is staffed with librarians such as Mariah and student volunteers such as Todd. Its first appearance is in the "Pilot". History Season One Notable appearances: *"Pilot": The study group meets in Group Study Room F for the first time. After kicking Jeff out of the group, they find him later on the steps of the library where they invite him back. *"Spanish 101": A protest organized by Annie and Shirley is organized outside the library. *"The Art of Discourse": While at the library's independent study cubicles, Pierce and Shirley resolve the conflict between them. *"Modern Warfare": The building, and in particular Group Study Room F, is trashed during the annual game of paintball assassin. Season Two Notable appearances: *"Epidemiology": The entire building is quarantined after an unknown outbreak infecting the students inside. *"Early 21st Century Romanticism": Troy and Abed are smitten with Mariah the librarian and closely observe her as she does her job. *"A Fistful of Paintballs": In the annual paintball assassin game of that year, Jeff and Chang are pinned down behind the librarians desk by the Math Club. *"For A Few Paintballs More": Troy rigs the sprinkler system of the building to spray orange paint on the City College invaders. Season Three *"Digital Exploration of Interior Design": Troy's blanket fort and Abed's pillow fort expand throughout the campus, and they both eventually end up in the library, specifically Group Study Room F. *"Basic Lupine Urology": Troy and Abed are investigating the death of the study group's yam and meet with Todd who works in the library. They later set up a sting in the library to catch a thief who's been stealing students' backpacks. Tour of the library Library back entrance.jpg|The back entrance to the library. Photo.JPG|Back entrance view #2 Guzman Hall.png|Side entrance across from Guzman hall Greendale Library.png|The front entrance to the library. CA Shirley finds a secret hiding place.png|You never know what you'll find when you read a book at the library. Library backpack thief.png|The library is not responsible for theft of unattended personal items Library in the morning.png|Library in the morning Librar at night.png|The library at night. The library has several study rooms including the study group's meeting area Group Study Room F. Among the rows of bookcases, there's an area of small cubicles and desks available for individual studies. Outside the library, tables, benches, and vending machines can be found. The library's back entrance is in front of Borchert Hall. Triva Continuity errors In "Spanish 101" it's shown that the "Guzman hallway" outside the Spanish classroom leads to a side entrance to the library. Later in the season in the episode "Basic Genealogy", the same hallway leading to the library from the Spanish classroom is noticeably cosmetically different and is named the "Goldman hallway" instead. Production notes Stage 30 Paramount.jpg Stage 30 Library.jpg Stage_30.jpg Stage_30_entrance.jpg The backdoor to the library is actually the exterior of Stage 30 and 31 at Paramount Studios where Community was originally filmed. The building shown in outside shots representing the front of the library is found on the real life campus of Los Angeles City College. This location is used for the majority of exterior shots of Greendale Community College. Sources *Paramount Studios Tour at IAMNOTASTALKER. Category:Places Category:On campus location